


You really proved your worth to god and country this time

by Meri_Maat



Series: Agent Carter Drabbles [1]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: 2x09, Drabble, Peggy takes the blame, a little song and dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 17:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6161683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meri_Maat/pseuds/Meri_Maat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on the fight between Jarvis and Peggy, told from her perspective. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You really proved your worth to god and country this time

Jarvis' words hurt as if she had ripped her stitches open again. Of course it was her fault. Never - not even for a second - had she believed otherwise. Still, it hurt hearing those harsh words from someone she regarded as a friend. Even though perhaps he did not think the same of her anymore. God, she was so angry. Not even at him in particular.  
_Everyone around you dies._  
Somehow she had gotten on with her life. Living for those she had lost, as she sternly told herself time and time again. It was all her fault.


End file.
